A New Way To Play
by LilioukaHihihi
Summary: Len comes home to Rin obsessively playing her new video game. What happens when he gets an idea to make it more interesting? Non-cest Lemon. Not for people under 18.


**Hey Guys! My name is Liliouka and this is my first story ever!**

**I'm a total Rin x Len advocate, so I just wrote this out of my own (perverted) imagination. And no worries, no twincest in this!**

**Now, on with the story.**

**PS, it's from a narrator's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><em>"Pew! Pew! Bang! Boom!"<em>

These were the noises that Len Kagamine had heard upon entering the condo in which he and his girlfriend, Rin, lived in. Surely enough, he knew what the source of these noises were. His gamer-girl girlfriend was once again playing the newly released game,"Operation Crypton", with determination to finish it.

Len hung up his coat and put his shoulder bag down near the front door. He slowly made his way to the living room where the TV was the only thing that was dimly illuminating the space. He found Rin clad in only a white tank top (with her orange bra straps showing) and yellow shorts, leaning against the base of the couch. Her immense concentration on the game had made her unaware of the fact her lover had came home. Len, being aware of this, started greeting her to get her attention.

"Hey, Sunshine. Sorry I'm late. My meeting got extended."

Rin turned around with a small jump, as the sudden voice had startled her. When she saw it was just Len, she gave him a sweet smile.

"Welcome back Len! How was it?"

"Pretty good, I suppose. They likes my ideas. It's been some time since I've been to one."

Len, being a computer programmer at age 22, often worked at home during the day while Rin went to college as a third year. He had only graduated from the same college last year and was immediately offered a job the minute he looked for one.

Rin went back to her game, but still conversed with Len.

"It's nine right now. Did you eat dinner there?"

"Yes, although it was kind of bland. Did you eat Rin?"

"Yeah. I had some leftovers from yesterday."

"Good girl. We wouldn't want you to get any skinnier, right?"

Rin giggled while still staring at the screen. She was very tiny and petite. Her 5' 2" figure largely contrasted to Len's 6'.

Len then started taking off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons so that his chest was slightly exposed. He made his way over to one end of the couch and sat down. For a minute or two, he stared at Rin playing her game. She had a big, white ribbon on the top of her head and a couple of black bobby pins at her bangs. Her blonde hair ended at her very slender and delicate neck. Her skin was pristine white, without any marks on it. And then there was Len's favorite feature : her big azure eyes that seemed to captivate him whenever he looked into them. That was when Len got an idea.

Len then sat down next to Rin against the base of the sofa and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey!", said Rin, controller still in hand.

Len put his arms around her and started nibbling at the base of her neck.

"Don't worry Rin", he said seductively, "just continue playing your game. After all, you don't want to have to start the level all over again, do you?"

Rin just blushed and continued playing her game, not knowing what else to do.

"Good girl", whispered Len in Rin's ear, and with that he put one hand up her tank to her breast to massage it, and one hand in her shorts -over her panties- to rub her nub.

"Ah! Len!" squeaked Rin.

"Don't pay attention to me.", said Len while smirking down. He then started feeling Rin becoming wet. Really wet. So, Len took this as a signal to go further. He put his hand into her panties, then thrusted a single finger into her womanhood. At first slowly, but then adding more speed and pressure until he added another finger and did the same thing again.

"Ngh...Len...no... not this...ah!"

Rin started squirming in Len's lap, not being able to take this and the game simultaneously.

"Why not, Rin? It seems you're enjoying this. Aren't you?

Rin spun her head around to face Len, who then took his fingers out of Rin and started to lick her juices off of them. To him, it was extremely sweet. Rin blushed to an extreme shade of red at the action her lover had done. She turned back to the game and then realized she'd beaten it.

"Good job, princess. I guess I'll have to reward you now, huh?"

With that, Len then pinned Rin on the floor and positioned himself on top. The innocent, yet lewd look Rin gave him seemed to make his pants tighter. He definitely wanted to take her right then. He then proceeded to take off his shirt and Rin's tank and shorts, flinging them into a corner of the room. The panties that matched the bra seemed wetter than ever. Certainly, Rin was turned on as well. Len then started at Rin's lower stomach and kissed his way up to her chest. He then removed her bra and started sucking on her right breast and rolled the nipple on the other.

"Ah! Mmm...Ngh..."

Len smirked whist still licking. He switched breasts and continued his sucking, making Rin emit more moans.

"Ah! Len!", moaned Rin.

Len finally took his mouth off her breast with a strand of saliva connecting the two ends. He then pulled down Rin's underwear and positioned himself over her.

"Rin. Ready?", he asked.

Rin, threw misty eyes nodded slightly, and with that, Len thrusted in.

"Aaah!"

Rin felt a slight pain with the first thrust, but as Len continued his thrusting, the pain slowly became pleasure.

"Ah~ mm~", mewled Rin.

"Rin, you're so tight! Nggh!" groaned Len.

At last, both parties had came and finally just layed there on the floor.

"Well, that was a new way I ever played a game.", said Rin.

"Yeah", agreed Len. "We should do it sometime again"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you guys loved my one-shot! I'll be up again soon with more stories in either this fandom and others! Please check 'em out!<strong>

**~Lily**


End file.
